


Don't let them in – don't let them see

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas Week [3]
Category: Revolverheld, Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Title taken from the movie 'Frozen'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the movie 'Frozen'

They both had two lifes. One they shared with the public and one they shared with each other.  
Nobody knew about them. Nobody should.  
This love was...special. In every way.  
Maybe it wasn't this kind of 'Jack & Rose' thing. But it was something. 

It was their first christmas but they couldn't spend it together. Both men trying to keep up the lies they had build. They would meet a few days afterwards. Spending time together. Long walks at night. Gentle kisses in dark corners.  
Maybe sitting down on the cosy hotelbed, playing songs to each other. For some things in life being a musician wasn't that bad. Was there a better way to express your love, your endless feelings as in a slow song, played on an acoustic guitar? Maybe not. 

At least they had the chance to Facetime on christmas eve. Smiling at each other through their phones.  
„I miss you, Hapa.“  
„And I miss you, Honey..“ Samu smirked.  
„You know I don't like to be called that way, Mr. Haber.“  
„Don't hate me, Johannes. But you are as sweet as honey.“ The finnish guy smiled even brighter as he watched Johannes roll his eyes.

After the call they both went back to what they called 'game' and counted the seconds to see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Instagram-Christmas-Week :)


End file.
